


Reign Over The Cream-Spattered Heavens

by Murder_Media



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, One Shot Collection, Slow To Update, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: A one-shot series detailing the steamy escapades of everyone's favorite ice-wielding power couple. Rated NC-17 for large quantities of smut.





	Reign Over The Cream-Spattered Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach
> 
> This is a smut one-shot series. If this isn't your thing, I suggest not reading it.

**I do not own Bleach**

**This is a smut one-shot series. If this isn't your thing, I suggest not reading it.**

* * *

Hitsugaya wasn't a patient man by any means. If anything the fact that he's even able to put up with Matsumoto's antics was beyond him, but during the times he did have the tolerance to withstand anything besides paperwork, training, and any squad related activities, it usually constituted only of two things:

Watermelon picked out of season,

And Rukia's mood swings.

And he would readily deal with the former any day of the week rather than the latter.

It's easy to ignore the general lack of sugar in an unripe melon just fine when he bites into one. Granted, they still tasted downright awful when they're not grown at a decent time of year, but at least the fruit still had a hint of sweetness in them. Thing is with Rukia, unlike an off-tasting fruit which is sweet no matter how you eat it, she's sour all over no matter how you try to talk to her.

Usually his method of dealing with her mood was simple—lay in bed while she sat at the foot of the futon rambling on about how Renji ruined a chappy doll by dropping it in a river or how Ichigo insulted one of her "precious" drawings by tearing it to shreds. He occasionally phoned in a comment or two to appease her when she wanted him to agree with her, but after about thirty minutes of venting, she gets worn out and crawls over next to him to cuddle. She still looked like a belligerent child who got yelled at for sneaking cookies before supper, but at least she managed to calm down (and look admittedly cute as well).

And it's not like he never listens to Rukia. Matter of fact, they talk about their problems to each other all the time. She was an intelligent and insightful woman to be around, but always had a certain attitude about her whenever she was moody that he just didn't have any patience to deal with. It was always something trivial and childish that causes it, or, if he's unlucky, hormones from her menses.

This time around he was fortunate enough to not have to deal with a hair trigger temper brought on by her cycle.

Today was a fine Thursday afternoon. He had sent Matsumoto to deliver documents and relay memos to other captains, so it was quiet in his office for once. He had intentionally set her out on her way later on in the day in hopes that she loiter around in a bar having happy hour at this time so he can enjoy his time to himself as long as possible. Honestly, he thought—that woman probably has it the most easy out of any of his subordinates in this entire squad.

Letting out a hearty yawn, Hitsugaya stretched his arms over his head as he smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes. A quick nap sounds good right about now, but he still needed to be wary of any officers that reared their ugly head to bug him out of his mood. The young captain scratched the back of his head as he tried to focus on the sheets on his desk and the black ink scrawled on each one of them. Maybe after he gets this pile done he'll rest for the next hour or so. Not like there would be anyone around to stop him.

"Stupid, They're all so stupid..."

Hitsugaya felt his ears perk at the voice and his brow twitch in annoyance at how close it was, but quickly simmered down once he processed who it belonged to. It appeared his own Rukia was coming to give him a visit it seemed. Something he wasn't expecting until at least tonight when he was off to bed, but her presence is still a happy surprise nonetheless. Just when he was about to let the faintest hints of a smile grace his lips, he heard loud and repetitive, sandal-clad feet stomp across the floors outside that only grew louder and louder until they abruptly stopped at his door. He watched the shoji mat slide violently from its place and reveal his lover in all her heated glory before she slammed it shut and trotted her way to his desk in a huff. Hitsugaya watched his usually even tempered woman, with stacks of papers in hand, slam the pile on his desk and regard him as she placed both hands on her hips and frowned.

So much for peace and quiet, Hitsugaya cursed silently to himself. Last thing he needed was this right now...

"I hope you didn't come busting in here all the way from your place of work like a maniac, lieutenant." He grimaced. Rukia is always one to be dignified whenever she was out in public, so he hoped this little stomping incident only occured as she reached his office.

"No, I didn't," She sneered and ran her fingers through her cropped hair, obviously agitated over something. "We had recruitment forms mixed up in our pile and Captain Ukitake told me to to deliver it back to squad 10."

Hitsugaya mulled over the healthy sized stack of papers and could already feel his blood pressure rising. He would give this to Matsumoto when she gets back, but she would probably be too drunk off her ass to read a single word correctly. God, that plan was starting to turn against him awfully quick right now.

"Thank you, Kuchiki, I'll...try to get through it." He spat out.

Rukia hovered over him and wrinkled her nose, her eyes boring holes into his soul as if waiting for him to say something.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked, disinterest already setting in.

The older woman pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Well..." She sighed.

"Come on, out with it." He blurted out.

"I'm getting to it!"

He grumbled and propped his head in his palm.

"The Women's Association as you know," She began. "Is having budget cuts."

Hitsugaya blinked once and chimed in. "Clubs occasionally have to fall back on expenses to tend to more urgent matters, you know."

"Yeah, I know that, but this time it's different..." She said, starting to pace around his desk." **I**  actually had a plan that would help with that!"

"Do tell."

"We had to come up with new designs for cellphones that took the least bit of resources, and I had the thought of..."

Hitsugaya tried listening to Rukia but eventually tuned her out. He knew it was going to be something silly like the members not complying with some accessory she came up with (or God forbid drew) as a potential design for whatever products they pop out of there. This behavior of her's is going to be the death of him, and, he luckily didn't show it, it was proving to be difficult to displace his annoyance.

Watching Rukia run circles around his desk was what kept him occupied for awhile until she stopped suddenly to stand over him and stare pensively at him.

He looked up at her in response and asked, "Is that all?"

She scowled down at him. "You weren't listening again."

"Partially anyway."

"Toushiro!" She gasped as if sounding offended.

"Don't call me that." He warned. At work he made it clear that they only address one another by their titles, but he could see she wasn't having none of that. "Besides, you're done, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! I didn't tell you about what I planned yet!"

"For the love of..." Hitsugaya ran a hand over his face and sighed. "We both have work to do Kuchiki, and I would prefer it if we discussed this later."

"Coming from the man who didn't listen to a single word I said."

"Did so."

"What did I say before I stopped then?"

"...Budget cuts."

Rukia groaned and leered at him. "Do I honestly have to start over?"

"I'd like it if you didn't." Any more chatter and he wasn't sure what he'd might do.

"I feel like I might have to with that attitude..." She pouted.

Hitsugaya felt a cord in his brain snap and his eyes widen in response at her reply. That's it, he thought. Foot down time. Like hell he wants to hear all of that again.

With lighting speed, the younger man's hand shot up from his right side and darted towards Rukia's arm, his fingers wrapping around the trunk of her forearm as he swiftly dragged her down to his height and settled her body across his lap. The entire assault took the young woman completely off guard both by how sudden it was and how quickly it occurred and she was  _not_  happy. She instantly tried to move out of his lap as soon as she was able but felt a firm hand that pressed against the center of her back keep her down and its twin keep either of her arms pinned to the floor by her wrists. Rukia looked over her shoulder to survey the situation but was met with the cold and calculated stare of her superior and significant other who loomed over her with a menacing glare.

"Um, C-Captain...?"

"I swear..." Hitsugaya looked over the form of his now incapacitated woman and said, "I'm getting real sick of your attitude whenever you get like this." He growled, attempting to think of what to do with her now. It was a spur of the moment sort of deal, just grabbing her and putting her on his legs like this. He really only did it to keep her quiet. But now that she's here, he supposed that it only made sense that he do something with her to at least get some message through her head about how inappropriate this is. Dealing with her at home when she's like this is one thing, hearing her act like this while they're on duty is an entirely different matter that cannot go unnoticed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rukia tried struggling again but was met with no avail. Toushiro was so much stronger than she was, it felt like she was a mouse trapped in a cat's mouth. "Toushiro, seriously, let me go! I won't bother you about it—!"

"Oh hush." Hitsugaya swatted her gently against her upper thigh and heard her yip in response. "I'm gonna have to do something to treat that little temper of yours. We both know that this behavior isn't appropriate on working grounds, Kuchiki."

So that's what this is about, Rukia thought. She knew she should have waited until later but she had to get it off her chest as soon as possible, and what better place to go than to her own boyfriend? Still, it's not like it was a pressing matter at hand worth complaining to him about though.

"Alright, I admit it, I'm sorry." Rukia conceded. "I should've came to you later. Can you let go of me  **now** , please?"

"Apologizing won't cut it this time." He deadpanned.

"What!? Why I oughta!"

He ignored her for now and went back to thinking. What to do, what to do. He had her completely under his control and yet nothing was coming to mind. He can't bring himself to do things any regular captain can do to his subordinate like have her run laps around the compound or have her balance a tea set on her head for an hour. She was his lover after all and he can't be too cruel to her like he normally would be to any other worker, but of course he can't be too lenient either. For all intents and purposes, she is still inferior to him rank wise and needed to be dealt with accordingly.

He ruminated on what he might do for a little bit longer until he noticed the swaying of her hips and swinging of her legs as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp even more. He was tempted to swat her thigh again to keep her still, but couldn't keep his eyes off of that part of her body he loved the most.

Rukia was a petite girl through and through. From her humble chest to her thin arms and flat stomach, she was a skinny little thing, however, everything from her waist and below was a different story. She had a sizeable backside and thighs, and wider hips than normal, all of which entirely capable of inciting lust within him with little effort. Her squirming allowed him a nice view of her from this angle which in turn made a few gears in his head turn.

He may have thought exactly how he'd punish his little butterfly.

Letting a sinister smirk play on his lips, he let the hand that touched her thigh drag itself upwards to caress the curve of her bottom. He squeezed her right buttock through the thin fabric of her hakama gently, merely enjoying the way his fingers sunk into her plump flesh before hearing Rukia let out a stifled noise.

"T-Toushiro? What are you—"

Before she could finish her question, in less than a second, she heard, or rather felt, Toushiro's hand swat roughly against her ass in one swift strike. She shrieked at the sting in her butt and wriggled pathetically as if to try and shake the pain away, but stopped almost instantly when she felt the young captain smack her again in the same spot except this time a little harder.

"AH! Damn it, Shiro, this isn't funny anymore!"

"What did I say about you calling me that?" He hit her again in a different spot a little further up and heard her hiss loudly. "Such disrespect. How do you address your superior, Kuchiki?"

Another swat and Rukia let out a whine. When she gets out of here, he's really gonna get it...

"Hitsugaya...! Captain Hitsugaya! Please stop, sir!" She said aloud.

"Good girl..." He rubbed a soothing hand over where he had last struck her before squeezing her again. She grunted and arched her back but made no other movement. "But you've been so naughty, barging in here with such a nasty attitude." He said as he increased the pressure he was putting on her ass, growling inwardly to himself when she heard her whine. "You're due for some much needed punishment, I see."

Hitsugaya was amused and even a tad aroused at the panicked display his little Rukia was showing and held back a snicker. This was a perfect way to discipline her, and how perfect it was. Here she was, sprawled across his lap, ass in the air and completely under his mercy. He wonders how long he can drag this out for. Not too long obviously since Matsumoto could walk in on them any minute, but damn it all, he was going to take as much time as he could with this girl.

Rukia shuddered and looked behind her again to peer up at the young man, her eyes half-lidded and cheeks sporting a light dusting of ruby. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced once again by another slap that was directed toward her left buttock this time.

"Sir...!"

"You'll speak when spoken to, girl. To think I have to treat you like a child just so you can behave for once is astounding." He threatened, his hand coming down on her in a barrage of swats and strikes. Each slap was harder than the last and hitting her in a different place each time which caused Rukia to jostle around in place at a desperate attempt to move away from him. The older woman bore down on her own teeth and closed her eyes shut as she tried fighting through the pain. Her ass was on fire and tingling in all the places he hit her, and all she could do was sit there and take it. Toushiro always had a sadistic side to him when it came to their more intimate moments but this was something entirely new to her. Holding her down by her wrists and leaving her free for him to do whatever he wanted to, she just felt so helpless under his touch.

But somehow it felt strangely erotic.

A swift smack to her right ass cheek that was dangerously close to her core made Rukia let out a stifled moan. She held it back as much as possible so that Toushiro wouldn't hear her, but lo and behold, that apparently made the young captain quit his assault for once and regard Rukia with a certain look in his eye.

He kneaded the place he hit her roughly, and asked with a cocky grin on his face, "Oh, what's this? Could it be you're actually enjoying yourself?"

Rukia kept silent out of pride, but yelped when she felt his hand stop touching her and instead fly to the hem of her hakama to pull them down, along with her fundoshi. He dragged the clothing all the way to thw backs of her knees to expose her bare ass and thighs to him and the red bruises that marred its pale flesh.

"Gorgeous..." She heard him whisper to himself.

His eyes wandered all over her bottom and thighs, enjoying how swollen and pink he had made her skin look, and ran a hand over her entire backside to savor it all. Rukia mewled at the contact and moved her ass into his hand for more, but felt Hitsugaya strike her once more, the sharp sound of skin hitting skin forcing a groan out of either of them.

Oh no, Rukia lamented. She's actually starting to enjoy herself.

"Dirty thing... Getting off to having your ass slapped." He moaned as he placed his thumb beneath her right ass cheek to spread her apart and licked his lips at what he saw. Her little pussy, bright pink, quivering and impossibly wet came into view and shone faintly under the light of his office. He tightened his hold on her wrists as he snaked his thumb to her slit, gently guiding the digit up and down before stopping abruptly to smack his hand right against her slick opening to watch her squirm.

"Captain...!" She breathed.

"You like getting your pussy spanked, Kuchiki?" He asked in a husky voice. He struck her again and again to get her talking and reveled in the little noises she made. "You like that?"

Rukia moaned loudly and started to rock her ass into his palm. "Yes, I love it so much, sir!" She was so damn horny. Anymore of this and she might actually come.

"So fucking soaked... Better be lucky I'm letting you have this." He alternated between hitting her ass and her cunt at differing speeds and intensities, the pain and pleasure from having her body abused in such a way forcing a stream of mewls and whines to leave her and resonate throughout the room. Hitsugaya started hitting her harder and harder the louder she got, and she was sure if she wasn't so turned on by her own punishment she would be crying for mercy for him to stop right about now.

After a few more swats that was directed at her clit, Rukia came hard, her eyes rolling into her skull as she threw her head back and screamed for her lover's name. Hitsugaya eased her through it like he always did whenever she had a harder than average orgasm, and let his fingers slide between her slippery folds occasionally to play with her clit and further draw out her climax even more until she simply couldn't anymore.

Hitsugaya let go of her wrists as soon as he noticed Rukia settle down a bit and slid his digits out of her before wiping them off her butt. He then hastily rolled her over on her back to face him finally, noticing the way she momentarily winced at the newfound pain the floor placed on her flaming hot behind before looking up at him, feeling slightly perplexed. She remained unmoving however, choosing to come down off her own post-orgasmic high than to do anything else until she noticed her superior slide his hakama down his pants just enough to take out his now angry looking erection.

Rukia gulped down a wad of spit and stared at it intently, the slit at the very end pointing menacingly at her. "Don't you wanna let me go now, S-Shiro...?"

"Your punishment isn't over just yet, brat... You still got business to attend to before I can let you go." He grabbed his cock and began stroking it from tip to base as he angled the head over her mouth. To hell with being caught by Matsumoto. Getting those pretty lips stretched around his dick as soon as possible was more important. "Besides, I thought you liked the taste of my cock in your mouth after I make you come."

The older woman felt a shiver run down her spine and bit her lip as she caught a whiff of his engorged member, the scent immediately sparking new life within her and sending little tingles to her still battered sex. She then simpered playfully up at him, and slowly reached up to take his cock in her hand before opening her mouth lasciviously to show off her tongue.

"Please be gentle with me then, sir~"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I posted for Bleach. Hope you liked it, updates will be made sporadically.


End file.
